


Five Reasons Cameron Hides Under Cuddy's Desk

by fits_in_frames



Category: House M.D.
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-24
Updated: 2006-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 11:43:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1509239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fits_in_frames/pseuds/fits_in_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Girl-bonding, PPTH style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Reasons Cameron Hides Under Cuddy's Desk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://finding-jay.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://finding-jay.livejournal.com/)**finding_jay**. Spoilers through "No Reason".

**1.**  
Her first day working with House was probably the worst day of her life. She went to Cuddy--everyone's boss, including House's--to complain, but all she ended up doing was falling apart in the administrator's arms and curling up underneath the desk until Cuddy convinced her that House was an acquired taste.

 **2.**  
Cuddy thought she was so clever, not telling anyone about today, but Cameron knew better. She crouched, breathlessly waiting for the _click_ of the door and the _thump-thump_ of high heels. They both finally came, and she delighted in the shocked look on Cuddy's face as she jumped back two feet after finding the younger doctor in the shadows under her desk. "Happy birthday," she whispered, and pulled Cuddy down.

 **3.**  
"Foreman's out of surgery," she said to the empty office. It was a practice run, she told herself, for when Cuddy stopped avoiding the team and actually came back to her office. She sat in Cuddy's chair, fingertips pressed together; and then she slid, like a child, to the floor and stayed there until she decided it was time to go talk to Foreman's dad.

 **4.**  
"He said he wanted ketamine," she said with her hands on her hips.

"Do you have any idea how dangerous that is?" Cuddy said, not looking up from the police report she had to sign. The officer to her left shifted his gun belt.

"Yes, and I'm sure House does too. He specifically asked me to ask you."

Cuddy looked at her, resigned. "Ketamine?"

She nodded once, sharply.

Cuddy handed the report to the officer and stood up. "I'll do it myself," she said, quietly, as she brushed past. The office followed her, eyeing Cameron, and then she was alone, so she closed the blinds and curled up under the desk like she did on her first day--only this time there was no one to coax her out.

 **5.**  
He doesn't think he's ever seen the blinds on Cuddy's office closed from the outside, nor has he ever found the door locked, at least not at this hour of the afternoon. He jiggles the handle and knocks on the glass. After a full minute, Cuddy opens the door. Her hair is frizzier than normal, and there's a smudge of foreign lipstick on her cheek. He recognized the color, and so instead of demanding to know where Cameron was, he merely poked his head in the office, saw the corner of lab coat sticking out from under the desk, and muttered, "Never mind," leaving Cuddy looking utterly bewildered.


End file.
